


You Look Rly Cute

by a_b_s_i_n_t_h_e



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, It can be read as platonic or romantic, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, This was an English assignment, Well - Freeform, but i love haikyuu and kenhina and had to make it gay, but please listen to the song, fuck corona i miss my gf, god i'm so gay, i should be doing online school but if i can't read then i can't do it, i was just listening to awfultune and was in the feels, it's vv good, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, they just vibin', they're not human so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_s_i_n_t_h_e/pseuds/a_b_s_i_n_t_h_e
Summary: “That’s a neat thing you can do,” and there were no signs of judgment in his tone, just... a sense of familiarity, as if he understood their curse and strange ability. With the same exact tone, he asked, “What’s your name?”They froze, their blank expression turning into one of slight panic. They didn’t know how to answer. There was someone like them, yet he was so different compared to them. He was a human, while they were not, he could bring life and happiness, while they only brought death and sorrow. The answer was caught in their throat, and after several seconds, they answered in a soft voice, “I don’t have one.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 26





	You Look Rly Cute

**Author's Note:**

> ijgifdgkhfkdf hi yes this isn't that good but i enjoy this concept and i love kenhina so much. not really any trigger warnings except for mentions of death and death (?), but it's all g. 
> 
> anyways enjoy :')

They have always been fascinated by humans. How could they not be? Humans were peculiar creatures that struck a feeling of curiosity into them, with their odd creations that benefited them yet was harmful to the wilderness and left a constant stuffy feeling in the air. Humans were greedy creatures that used others for the benefit of themselves, harming others without any remorse. Humans were also very fragile; it was easy to leave behind bruising skin and traces of blood, their bodies not accommodated to the surrounding dangers that were seemingly a part of their daily lives. 

They didn’t hate humans, yet they didn’t care for them. It was hard for them to hate humans when they only tried to survive, it was a greedy lifestyle, but they still populated the earth, so it must work for them. 

They couldn’t live normally with humans, without risking the lives of the people that surrounded them. They were cursed. This curse puts an end to any living thing that had unfortunately made contact with their skin. They were used to it, but it still bothered them when they accidentally ended a life. They could never do anything but watch as the victim fell to the ground, the life leaving their eyes in a matter of seconds. It was normal to them, but it still left a feeling of dread and guilt within them. This led to them developing a rather distant way of living with the humans - and they still didn’t have the answer to why they were living among the humans - and a cold demeanor that prevented humans from approaching them. It didn’t always work, but for the most part, it kept the friendly humans away. 

Although they purposely pushed the humans away, they couldn’t help but feel more lonely as the days passed by. They couldn’t even remember the last time they held a conversation with someone, besides small talk with store employees, and asking random or familiar people questions. They didn’t want to be lonely, they wanted to talk to people, make friends, and joke around with said friends. They wanted to come up with an identity that would actually stick, introduce themselves to humans by that name, and create bonds with that name. But, they knew the outcome. They tried, and it only ended up with death in the end. Yet, the feeling of loneliness never left.

This loneliness lifted one day, when they encountered someone so lively and happy. He was the complete opposite of them. He wasn’t cold or distant, instead, he was warm and welcoming, he opened his arms to even the coldest of the humans, his warmth drawing them in. This human intrigued them, his positive attitude was like a beacon, it was a sight to behold. They were not left shocked or bewildered when they found he had a gift. This gift was the complete opposite of their curse, it brought life back to the unfortunate humans that lost theirs.

It was kind of humorous to them, this human, who was so lively, brought life with a simple touch of his fingertips. It intrigued them, and their encounter only left them more curious about this human. 

Yet again, someone lost their life. It was normal, they told themselves, but they would never get this feeling of sorrow to leave them, no matter what they did. And then, he approached them and the dead human, seemingly not bothered by the situation. He wasn’t disturbed by the lifeless human or the blank expression on the stranger’s face, who was standing over the body. He simply crouched down and brought his hand up to the humans’ face, the palm of his hand resting against the human’s cheek. The human took a breath but remained unconscious as their chest rose and fell with deep breaths. 

He stood and faced them, curiosity shining in his eyes, and no trace of fear or unsettling anxiety. Only warmth and a questioning gaze directed at them. He brought his hand up in a slight wave, a wave of greeting them, before he said, “That’s a neat thing you can do,” and there were no signs of judgment in his tone, just... a sense of familiarity, as if he understood their curse and strange ability. With the same exact tone, he asked, “What’s your name?” 

They froze, their blank expression turning into one of slight panic. They didn’t know how to answer. There was someone like them, yet he was so different compared to them. He was a human, while they were not, he could bring life and happiness, while they only brought death and sorrow. The answer was caught in their throat, and after several seconds, they answered in a soft voice, “I don’t have one.” 

This only caused his curiosity to grow, and the smile on his face only grew wider. In a playful tone, he replied, “Everyone has a name!” His smile turned into a grin, “Well, no name, I’m Shouyou! And we can come up with a name for you!” 

They were taken aback, their mouth dropping open slightly, tilting their head in a questioning manner. Shouyou laughed, a sound that eased the stiffness in their shoulders, and relaxed them enough to make it look like they weren’t a string pulled tightly, ready to snap and escape this situation that confused them entirely. Shouyou sent another warm smile in their direction, and they couldn’t help but to feel entirely relaxed and calm, not only was his ability a gift, he was a gift. He was positive, and they knew that he did whatever in his power to bring happiness to the surrounding humans. He stood up, taking a step back from them and the human, and with the same smile on his face, he brought his hand up to his chin. He thought for a few moments, before he exclaimed, “How about Kenma? Do you like it?” 

Shouyou ran a hand through the bright orange locks that rested on his head, and they just now noticed how pretty this stranger was.

They blinked slowly, and they did like the name. It was simple, and they liked how it sounded. And so, for the first time in forever, a small smile graced their face, and with the same soft voice, they replied, “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
